Ein Tanz mit Drachen - Kapitel 24 - Der wiedergeborene Greif
Der wiedergeborene Greif (Jon Connington) ist das vierundzwanzigste Kapitel von Ein Tanz mit Drachen, dem zweiten Teil des fünften Bandes der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Jon Connington. Zusammenfassung Jon Connington führt die Landung der Goldenen Kompanie und die Einnahme vom Greifenhorst, seinem alten Stammsitz, an. Dort hält er Kriegsrat mit den Hauptleuten der Goldenen Kompanie und teilt ihnen mit, dass er so schnell wie möglich Sturmkap angreifen wolle. Der Junge Greif wird indes immer selbstbewusster und bestimmt, den Angriff anzuführen. Synopsis Die Einnahme vom Greifenhorst Die Zehntausend Männer der Goldenen Kompanie stechen von Volon Therys aus mit Waffen, Kriegselefanten und Pferden in See. Jon Connington hat eine Stelle an der Küste des Regenwalds am Zornkap bestimmt, an der die Landung der Goldenen Kompanie erfolgen soll. Dann allerdings wird die Flotte, nachdem sie Lys passiert hat, von einem heftigen Sturm auf dem Meer zerstreut. Jon landet allerdings trotzdem mit einem der ersten Schiffe am vereinbarten Ort, lässt dort ein Lager errichten und stellt die Männer zum Angriff auf, so wie sie nach und nach die Küste erreichen, noch bevor die kleineren Lords der Umgebung überhaupt etwas von der Bedrohung mitbekommen. Dies alles geht reibungslos vonstatten und funktioniert viel besser als es mit jedem Bauernheer aus Westeros gegangen wäre, da die Goldene Kompanie seit ihrer Gründung durch Aegor Strom schon immer eine eine äußerst disziplinierte Söldnerarmee war. Jon Connington schickt als Erstes die Bogenschützen los. Im Exil hat er die Bogenschützen schätzen gelernt, denn ihre Pfeile können genauso tödlich sein wie ein Schwert, auch wenn es weniger ritterlich ist. Der Schwarze Balaq befehligt die Bogenschützen der Goldenen Kompanie, und Jon Connington hatte darauf bestanden, dass Harry Strickland die 1000 Bogenschützen der Kompanie in zehn Kompanien aufteilt und auf verschiedene Schiffe verteilt, von denen sechs bereits am Zornkap angekommen sind. 200 dieser 600 Bogenschützen erhalten nun den Befehl, jeden Raben abzuschießen, der von der Burg Greifenhorst aus losgeschickt wird. Ein Drittel der Bogenschützen benutzt Armbrüste, ein weiteres Drittel doppelt geschwungene Bögen aus Horn und Sehne, wie sie in Essos üblich sind, und 50 Männer tragen große Bögen aus Goldherz, darunter auch Balaq selbst. Diese Bögen sind einzigartig in der bekannten Welt und übertreffen sogar noch die großen Langbögen aus Eibe aus Westeros. Nur Bögen aus Drachenknochen können noch weiter schießen, aber diese sind äußerst selten. Burg Greifenhorst ist eigentlich schwer zugänglich: sie wird von drei Seiten von steilen Klippen der Sturmbucht umschlossen, und den einzigen Zugang bildet ein Weg über einen schmalen langen Bergkamm, der Greifenkehle genannt wird, wo potenzielle Angreifer schutzlos den Geschossen aus den beiden Rundtürmen des Haupttors ausgeliefert sind. Jon Connington rechnet damit, mindestens einhundert Männer beim Angriff auf die Burg zu verlieren, doch am Ende sind es nur vier. Die Verteidigung der Burg ist so sehr vernachlässigt worden, dass nicht einmal mehr das Feld vor dem Tor freigeschnitten worden ist, sodass sich Franklyn Blumen mit seinen Männern und einem Rammbock unbemerkt bis auf 20 Schritt nähern kann bevor sie losstürmen. Als dann lediglich zwei Männer auf den Zinnen erscheinen, um nachzusehen, woher der plötzliche Lärm stammt, werden sie sofort von den Bogenschützen getötet. Da das Tor nur geschlossen ist, nicht aber verrammelt, gibt es schon beim zweiten Stoß nach, und so können Franklyn Blumens Männer die Greifenkehle schon halb überqueren, bevor das erste Kriegshorn Alarm schlägt. Die ersten Raben steigen auf, während bereits die Enterhaken über die Burgmauer fliegen, aber die Bogenschützen schießen sie schnell vom Himmel. Eine der Wachen auf der Mauer wirft einen Eimer Öl auf die Angreifer, doch das Öl ist noch kalt und so richtet der Eimer mehr Schaden an als die Flüssigkeit. Schnell sind die Männer der Goldenen Kompanie auf dem Wehrgang und kämpfen gegen die Garnison, wobei sie zusätzlich Anweisung haben, den alten Schlachtruf von Haus Connington zu rufen, um die Verteidiger zusätzlich zu verwirren. Bald schon sind die Kämpfe zu Ende, und Jon Connington reitet neben Harry Strickland die Greifenkehle hinauf, während Balaq neben ihnen persönlich einen dritten Raben vom Himmel schießt. Als sie den Hof erreichen, fliegt gerade der Maester der Burg aus seinem Turm in den Tod. Die Wachen, die noch leben, ergeben sich sofort, und so endet die Einnahme vom Greifenhorst nach einem kurzen Kampf. Jon Connington weist an, dass Franklyn Blumen den Bergfried und die Küchen durchsuchen soll, Malo Jayn die Waffenkammer und den Turm des Maesters und Ser Brendel Brandt die Ställe, die Septe und die Unterkünfte. Sie sollen alle Menschen, die sie finden, im Hof zusammentreiben, ohne jemanden zu töten, wenn es nicht sein muss. Er teilt den Männern mit, wo sich Geheimgänge der Burg befinden: unter dem Altar der Mutter in der Septe führt ein Gang zu einem Versteck und unter dem Nordwestturm gibt es einen Gang, der hinunter bis zum Meer führt. Dann ruft er Haldon zu sich und trägt ihm auf, den Turm des Maesters in Besitz zu nehmen, da er am Abend Nachrichten verschicken will. Sogar Harry Strickland ist überrascht darüber, wie einfach der Sieg war, als er zusammen mit Jon Connington in die Große Halle der Burg tritt, wo ein geschnitzter und vergoldeter Greifensitz steht. Harry Strickland ist zufrieden mit der Eroberung und erklärt, solch eine Burg könne man gegen eine zwanzigfache Übermacht verteidigen, aber Jon Connington denkt innerlich schon an Sturmkap, sein nächstes Ziel. Dann entschuldigt er sich mit der Ausrede, das Grab seines Vaters Lord Armond Connington aufsuchen zu wollen. Jon denkt an die Schlacht der Glocken zurück Statt in die Septe geht Jon auf das Dach des Ostturms, den höchsten Punkt der Burg, den er unzählige Male mit seinem Vater und auch ein einziges Mal mit Rhaegar Targaryen aufgesucht hat. Er erinnert sich an Rhaegars Besuch: er war auf dem Rückweg aus Dorne gewesen und hatte zusammen mit seinen Begleitern zwei Wochen auf dem Greifenhorst verbracht. Rhaegar hatte beim Willkommensfest auf seiner silbernen Harfe gespielt, und alle Frauen in der Halle hatten vor Rührung geweint. Sein Vater Lord Armond hingegen hatte den ganzen Abend lang versucht, Rhaegar in einem Streit mit Haus Morrigen auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Auf dem Turm hatte Jon damals Rhaegar beeindrucken wollen und damit geprahlt, dass das Land einmal ihm gehören werde, was ihm aus der Rücksicht albern erscheint, denn Rhaegar war damals der Erbe der gesamten Sieben Königslande gewesen. Als Aerys II. Targaryen Jon nach der Schlacht der Glocken in einem seiner Tobsuchtsanfälle als Hand des Königs entlassen und ihn in die Verbannung geschickt hatte, war das Land an seinen Vetter Ser Ronald Connington gefallen, der eigentlich nur Jons Kastellan gewesen war. Nach Roberts Rebellion erlaubte Robert Baratheon den Conningtons zwar, ihre Burg zu behalten, doch wurden dem Haus neun Zehntel des Besitzes und der Titel des Lords entrissen. Ronald Connington war hernach nur noch der "Ritter vom Greifenhorst". Ronald Connington ist jedoch schon vor Jahren gestorben, und sein Sohn und Erbe Ser Ronnet Connington kämpft allem Anschein nach in den Flusslanden im Krieg. Jon Connington ist froh, dass er keinen seiner Verwandten töten musste, um die Burg zu erobern, denn trotz allem hegt er keinerlei Groll gegenüber seinen nahen Verwandten, denn er gibt allein sich selbst die Schuld am Verlust seines Besitzes nach der Schlacht der Glocken: Robert Baratheon hatte sich irgendwo in Steinsepte versteckt, verwundet und allein. Aerys II. hatte Jon kurz zuvor zu seiner Hand des Königs gemacht und ihm ein Heer anvertraut. Jon war damals jung und stolz gewesen, und er hatte gewusst, dass die Rebellion augenblicklich beendet sein würde, wenn er Robert tötet. Trotzdem hatte er Robert in einem Zweikampf besiegen wollen, um den vollen Ruhm seines Sieges einzufahren. So schloss Jon mit seinem Heer die Stadt ein und begann mit der mühseligen Suche von Haus zu Haus, doch Robert entkam immer irgendwie mit Hilfe der Stadtbewohner, die ihn von einem Versteck zum nächsten brachten. Am Ende musste sich Robert sogar in einem Bordell verstecken.Vermutlich der Pfirsich‚ siehe: V-Arya V. Mittlerweile hatten sich Eddard Stark und Hoster Tully mit dem Rebellenheer genähert, um Robert zu helfen, und so kam es zur Schlacht der Glocken. Jetzt kam auch Robert mit dem Schwert in der Hand aus seinem Versteck und griff in die Schlacht ein, wobei er sogar Jon beinahe auf den Stufen der alten Septe erschlagen hätte. Jon musste schließlich einsehen, dass die Schlacht verloren war, schaffte es aber immerhin noch, seine königstreuen Truppen geordnet zurückzuziehen. Im Nachhinein hatte Jon immer wieder versucht sich einzureden, dass ihn keine Schuld an der Niederlage träfe, denn er hatte seiner Meinung nach Alles versucht: seine Soldaten hatten jeden Winkel der Stadt durchkämmt, jeden Keller durchsucht, mit Belohnung und Strafe gedroht und sogar Krähenkäfige aufgehängt, aber vergeblich. Als er später im Exil mit Myl Toyn über seine Niederlage sprach, hatte dieser ihm erklärt, wie Lord Tywin Lennister vorgegangen wäre: er hätte die Stadt einfach niedergebrannt, und wenn Eddard Stark und Hoster Tully dann eingetroffen wären, hätte er ihnen eine Begnadigung angeboten und sie wieder nach Hause geschickt. Mittlerweile muss sich Jon eingestehen, dass Myl Toyn wohl Recht hatte mit dieser Einschätzung. Er weiß, dass er so Mitschuld hat an dem Tod Rhaegar Targaryens, daher will er dessen Sohn, den Jungen Greif alias Aegon Targaryen, unter keinen Umständen ebenfalls enttäuschen. Im Hof haben Jons Männer alle Überlebenden der Burg versammelt. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Ser Ronnet tatsächlich mit Jaime Lennister in den Flusslanden unterwegs ist, aber sein jüngerer Bruder Raymund Connington, seine Schwester Alynne Connington und sein unehelicher Sohn Ronald Sturm zählen nun zu Jons Gefangenen. Sie werden gute Geiseln abgeben, falls Ser Ronnet versuchen sollte, seine Burg zurückzuerobern. Als Jon befiehlt, die drei im Westturm einzusperren, bricht Alynne in Tränen aus, während Ronald versucht, den Speermann neben ihm zu beißen. Jon mahnt sie, mit dem Unfug aufzuhören und erklärt, dass ihnen Nichts geschehen werde, solange sie sich benehmen. Jon, der sich mittlerweile einen Bart hat stehen lassen, der zu seiner eigenen Überraschung eher noch rot als grau ist, spricht zu den Gefangenen, von denen einige Wenige sogar noch unter ihm gedient haben, als er noch Lord der Burg war: ein Feldwebel, zwei Waschweiber, ein Bursche, der Koch und der Waffenschmied. Dennoch betrachten ihn die Burgbewohner nun wie einen völlig Fremden. Jon erklärt, er sei der rechtmäßige Lord der Burg, der aus der Verbannung zurückgekehrt sei. Er fordert von ihnen Treue und verspricht als Gegenleistung eine gerechte Behandlung. Dann lässt er Jeden einzeln vortreten. Es haben nur vier Soldaten überlebt, die ihm alle ihre Schwerter zu Füßen legen, darunter auch der alte Feldwebel. Am Abend wird ein Fest in der Großen Halle veranstaltet, bei dem Jon Connington den Greifensitz einnimmt und Harry Strickland, Balaq, Franklin Blumen und die drei jungen Greifen mit ihm an der Ehrentafel sitzen. Jon Connington will seine Verwandten eigentlich gerne näher kennenlernen, aber nachdem der Bastard Ronald Strom ihm ins Gesicht schleudert, dass sein Vater Jon töten werde, schickt er die drei augenblicklich wieder in ihre Zellen. Jon berät sich mit Haldon Halbmaester Jon geht von der Großen Halle zum Turm des Maesters, wo er Haldon Halbmaester aufsucht. Dieser hat sich in die letzten Nachrichten eingearbeitet, die den Greifenhorst erreicht haben, um etwas über die Lage in den Sieben Königslanden herauszufinden. Zunächst besprechen sie aber kurz die momentane Lage der Goldenen Kompanie. Jon macht sich Sorgen über die restlichen Schiffe, denn bislang sind lediglich die Hälfte von ihnen auf Westeros angekommen, zwar allesamt ungefähr in der vereinbarten Region, aber vom Rest fehlt bislang jede Spur. Am meisten sorgt Jon, dass bislang nur wenige Pferde eingetroffen sind. Zudem ist noch keine einzige Kogge mit Kriegselefanten angelandet, das aber kann Jon eher verschmerzen, denn er könnte sie ohnehin nur in einer offenen Feldschlacht einsetzen, und die wird es in absehbarer Zeit noch nicht geben, da ihnen die Stärke dazu fehlt. Jon denkt darüber nach, dass er noch vor wenigen Jahren eine Landung auf dem Zornkap nie hätte wagen können, denn die Sturmlords waren dem Haus Baratheon und König Robert treu ergeben. Der Tod Roberts und später auch Renly Baratheons hatte aber alles geändert, denn Stannis Baratheon ist ein ungeliebter Mann, dem die Sturmlords selbst dann nicht vorbehaltlos und treu dienen würden, wenn er momentan nicht Tausende von Meilen entfernt an der Mauer wäre. Auch die Lennisters sind in den Sturmlanden nicht besonders beliebt, und so kann Jon Connington tatsächlich auf die Unterstützung des ein oder anderen alten Freunds hoffen. Während Jon nur etwa ein Viertel, also ungefähr 1250 der verfügbaren 5000 Männer, bei der Einnahme vom Greifenhorst eingesetzt hat, sind gleichzeitig Ser Tristan Strom und Läis Gipfel mit je derselben Anzahl von Männern nach Krähenhorst bzw. Regenheim aufgebrochen, während das letzte Viertel unter dem Kommando von Gorys Edoryen das Landungslager an der Küste bewachen soll. Haldon berichtet als Nächstes, was er in den Pergamenten gefunden hat, das ihnen weiterhelfen könnte. Die Lennisters haben sich viele Feinde gemacht und selbst ihre Bündnisse sind offenbar sehr brüchig. Sogar Haus Tyrell steht nicht mehr uneingeschränkt zur Krone, wie man am Streit von Königin Cersei und Königin Margaery Tyrell um den Einfluss auf König Tommen sehen kann, zudem werden beide des Hochverrats bezichtigt und stehen momentan unter Arrest. Aus diesem Grund hat Lord Maes Tyrell auch die Belagerung von Sturmkap aufgegeben und ist nach Königsmund zurückgekehrt, um seiner Tochter beizustehen. Er hat lediglich eine kleine Belagerungsmacht in Sturmkap zurückgelassen, um Stannis' Männer weiterhin in der Burg festzusetzen. Im Norden hingegen stützen sich die Lennisters auf Haus Bolton und in den Flusslanden auf Haus Frey, beides Häuser, die eigentlich für ihre Treulosigkeit bekannt sind. Lord Stannis führt seine Rebellion fort, und auch die Eisenmänner haben einen eigenen König gewählt. Haus Arryn wird nirgendwo erwähnt, weshalb Haldon davon ausgeht, dass sie sich weiterhin neutral verhalten. Dann erklärt Haldon, dass Myrcella Baratheon zwar mit Prinz Trystan Martell verlobt worden sei und dies ein Bündnis nahelege, dass aber Dorne andererseits ein Heer am Fürstenpass und eins am Knochenweg aufgestellt habe. Jon Connington weist Haldon an, sofort eine Nachricht nach Sonnspeer zu Fürst Doran Martell zu schicken, in der er ihn wissen lassen will, dass der Sohn seiner Schwester Elia Martell noch lebt und nach Westeros heimgekehrt ist. Haldon resümiert, dass es kaum einen besseren Zeitpunkt für ihre Rückkehr hätte geben können, doch Jon gibt zu Bedenken, dass sie trotz alledem keine Drachen haben, mit denen sie potenzielle Verbündete beeindrucken könnten. Da sie auch kein Gold oder Land vergeben können und die Männer der Goldenen Kompanie viele Burgen und Ländereien für sich beanspruchen werden, schlägt Haldon vor, eins der großen Häuser durch Heirat zu ködern, doch Jon will den Jungen Greif für Daenerys freihalten und er selbst will nicht mehr heiraten, auch wenn er als zukünftige Hand des Königs eine gute Partie abgeben würde. Insgeheim will er nicht, dass Irgendjemand erfährt, dass er an den Grauschuppen erkrankt ist, auch keine potenzielle Gemahlin. Jon muss an Rhaegars Hochzeit mit Elia Martell denken, die ihm seiner Meinung nach nie würdig gewesen ist, denn sie war immer schon krank und gebrechlich, was sich durch die beiden Geburten noch verschlimmert hatte. In der folgenden Nacht schläft Jon im Bett seines Vaters, dem alten Lord, und erwacht bei prasselndem Regen durch das Klopfen eines Dieners. Zur Verwunderung des Dieners bestellt Jon etwas zu Essen und dazu den schlechtesten Wein, den es im Keller gibt. Dann verriegelt er die Tür und badet seine Hand in dem Wein. Septa Lemore hatte zwar gesagt, zur Behandlung von Grauschuppen solle man Essig verwenden, aber wenn er regelmäßig darum bitten würde, wäre seine Heimlichtuerei schnell aufgeflogen. Inzwischen sind die Nägel der vier Finger außer dem Daumen schwarz, dazu hat das Grau am Mittelfinger das zweite Glied erreicht. Er weiß, dass er die Finger am besten abschneiden sollte, doch könnte er das seinen Gefährten nicht erklären, ohne von der Krankheit zu erzählen. Jon hält einen Kriegsrat ab Später inspiziert Jon die Burg und beruft einen Kriegsrat ein, zu dem neben Harry Strickland auch Haldon, Balaq, Ser Franklin Blumen, Malo Jayn, Ser Brendel Brandt, Dick Kraut und Lymond Erbsen erscheinen. Als Erstes berichtet Haldon von einer Nachricht, dass Marq Mandragora von den Volantenern mit 500 Mann auf einer Insel ausgesetzt worden sei, die sich dann als Estermont entpuppt habe, und er dass er in der Folge Grünstein erobern konnte. Obwohl die Nachricht gut ist, beschwert sich Ser Franklyn über die Volantener und er vermutet, dass sie die halbe Kompanie vermutlich auf irgendwelchen Inseln ausgesetzt hätten, nur um sie schnell loszuwerden, so vermutlich auch auf den Trittsteinen. Lymond Erbsen weiß, dass Mandragora keine Bogenschützen bei sich hatte und fürchtet, dass Grünstein Raben ausgesandt haben könnte, aber Jon beruhigt ihn, denn dem Anschein nach ist Grünstein einfach nur von Plünderern angegriffen worden. In Volon Therys hatte er den Hauptleuten vorsorglich eingebläut, in den kommenden Kämpfen keine Banner zu hissen, um die Lennisters auf eine falsche Fährte zu locken. Nun weist Jon Haldon an, Nachricht an Mandragora zu schicken, er soll all seine Männer bis auf eine kleine Garnison sowie die hochgeborenen Geiseln auf Schiffe laden und ans Zornkap kommen. Außerdem soll der Junge Greif vom Lager an der Küste in die Burg Greifenhorst gebracht werden. Als nächstes teilt Jon seinen Männern mit, dass er weiterhin warten wolle, Aegons Banner zu hissen, stattdessen will er König Tommen sogar eine Nachricht schicken, dass Jon Connington aus der Verbannung heimgekehrt sei und um Begnadigung bitte, um die Lennisters weiter zu verwirren. Die Zeit, die sie dadurch gewinnen würden, will er nutzen, um Verbündete in den Sturmlanden, der Weite und Dorne zu finden. Er erklärt, dass Vieles von Fürst Doran Martell abhänge, denn der habe als Einziger die Macht, sich den Lennisters entgegenzustellen. Als Harry Strickland erklärt, Fürst Doran sei ein sehr furchtsamer Mann, erwidert Jon, dass sie ihn daher überzeugen müssen, dass sie siegreich sein werden. Harry Strickland schlägt vor, auf den Rest der Truppen zu warten und Lysono Maar Spione aussenden zu lassen, um etwas über ihre Feinde herauszufinden. Einmal mehr denkt Jon, dass Harry Strickland ein schlechter Kommandant ist und nicht zu vergleichen ist mit seinen Vorgängern Aegor Strom, Maelys I. Schwarzfeuer oder Myl Toyn. Jon widerspricht Strickland und erklärt, dass sie hart und schnell zuschlagen müssen, wenn sie Erfolg haben wollen, und dass er daher sofort Sturmkap angreifen wolle, um eine sichere Festung als Basis zu haben und um Stärke zu beweisen. Die Hauptleute wechseln irritiert Blicke, dann fragt Ser Brendel, warum sie nicht gemeinsame Sache mit Stannis Baratheon machen wollen, statt ihm seine letzte Festung wegzunehmen, aber Jon Connington erinnert sie daran, dass auch Stannis letztlich aus der Familie Robert des Usurpators stamme, und dass Stannis außerdem Tausende Meilen weit fort sei. Er plant, Sturmkap mit Hilfe einer List einzunehmen und erklärt, er bräuchte zehn Tage, um dies vorzubereiten, dann beginne der Feldzug. Vier Tage später trifft der Junge Greif an der Spitze einer Kolonne aus Hundert Pferden auf dem Greifenhorst ein. Er wird begleitet von Septa Lemore, Ser Rolly Entenfeld und drei Elefanten. Der Junge hat Ser Rolly den weißen Mantel seiner Königsgarde verliehen, auch wenn Jon ihm geraten hatte, mit der Besetzung noch zu warten, um diese Ehre Mitgliedern verschiedener Häuser zuteil werden zu lassen. Der Junge hatte Starrsinn bewiesen. Nun will Jon sofort mit dem Jungen im Solar seines Vaters sprechen, doch anstatt sofort zu erscheinen, lässt sich der Junge eine Stunde Zeit, dann erscheint er zusammen mit Ser Rolly. Als Erstes macht der Junge eine lobende Bemerkung über die Burg der Conningtons. Dann erzählt er, dass er durch Harry Strickland und Ser Franklyn von der geplanten Eroberung Sturmkaps erfahren habe und erklärt sich einverstanden mit dem Plan, will den Angriff allerdings persönlich anführen. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Jon Connington Kategorie:Kapitel, die auf Greifenhorst spielen Ein Tanz mit Drachen: Kapitel 24